tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Total Drama Pahkitew Island Redo - Episode 1: "You Have To Go With Your Gut"
Chris: We're here in Pahkitw Island. We held auditions for 16 people to compete. They will be marooned for 39 days. Let's meet them. Maskwak boat (Stephanie, Beardo, Leonard, Ella, Dave, Sugar, Sky, Shawn) Sky: CONF I'm a athlete I'm prepared for the harsh conditions and the game. I know I can win. I work well in a team, and I am very ambitious. This is in the bag! :) Dave: CONF I think that I'm VERY capable of winning. I am excited to be on this Total Island show, the drama one, cause it's really in my elements. I will be manipulative and backstab. I will play fiercely! Mark my words. Shawn: CONF I'm a survivalist. You need the skill in case any *shivers* ZOMBIES come around... my main problem will be socially. But if I make some friends, I can cruise all the way to the finals. Sugar: CONF I'm used to winning pageants. After all, I AM the purttiest girl out hea'! But I will not resist to manipulate and stuff. Ain't no wun winnin dis pageant but me! Stephanie: CONF I think I will win cause I'm very nice and talented and I will win. *smiles* I am also a great sport! I think that I can really make it far. :) Kinosewak boat (Brody, Amy, Rodney, Samey, Topher, Scarlett, Max, Jasmine) Samey: CONF I am not used to having many friends... but I am sure I can make some! If my sister doesn't- Amy: CONF -I will RUIN everything for my sister! The last thing I need is some wannabe ME running around. I will flaunt my stuff; don't worry. And I will make sure all these LOSERS go down! Jasmine: CONF I am used to being the strong one of ta' bunch. I will have no problem leadin' the team! I usually come across as intimidating. Hopefully I can be seen as a friend not a foe. Topher: CONF I came here to win and make my OWN reality TV show. Soon I'll be a star! I just have to... *groans* work with people... and... *shivers* be nice... bleh. Max: CONF I will be the most EVIL contestant in the game MWAHAHAHAHA! I will make alliances... and be EVIL! >:) Central Grounds Chris: Hello Kinosewak! Hello Maskwak! Everyone: Hi Chris! Chris: Let's get this show on the round! *hands the tribes maps* follow these and go to camp. You SHOULD be ready to make your shelter! Stephanie: CONF After hearing about the shelter thing, I thought: I'm good with wood, I could build the shelter! Stephanie: Okay guys, lets go! *Maskwak leaves* Jasmine: *grabs map* Okay matey's! Let's get a move on! Amy: Um WOAH. Who made YOU queen? I should be leader. Which means I hold the map! *yanks it* King Kong... Jasmine: CONF Immediately we have this HUGE negative energy, which is Amy... but I say heh, whatever. It's best not to succumb to her nags. Jasmine: Okay, go right ahead. :) Amy: *leads her team away* Camp Grounds Maskwak camp Sky: Okay guys! Lets start building a shelter! *smiles* Shawn: *sneaks away* Sugar: CONF I see dat' smelly boy crawl away, and I start thinkin'... he's makin' a alliance! Without ME! If he wants to play dirty... oh ho HO I will play dirty! Stephanie: *starts grabbing wood and building* Sky: *starts helping* Stephanie: ... Um; what are you doing?! Sky: Um helping? Why wouldn't I. Sky: CONF I can sense that Stephanie is very competitive. Which I can either use to my advantage OR use as a easy target for my cohorts. Stephanie: Because I'm pretty sure I got this. No one else is helping anyways. So *yanks wood out of Sky's hand making her fall over* I got it! :) Sky: *spits out dirt and glares* I got it... Dave: *reading his book* You guys are so petty. Dave: CONF I have this slight quirk of telling people what's on my mind. But it's no biggie. Stephanie: *walks over to Beardo who is by the bags* Hi! Beardo: *looks away shyly* Stephanie: Pfft... be like dat den'... Beardo: *makes 'Wat Wat Wat' sound* Stephanie: CONF Beardo is really annoying. He has 0.0% social game. Do you EXPECT to stay?! Like bitch, you fuck with me, yo' ass is DEAD. Ella: *grabs pale and fills it with water and skips back* Hello besties! I can't WAIT to start such a wonderful journey! �� A wonderful display of teamwork and kindness I hope I'm seen as the finest! �� Sugar: *gasps* Sugar: CONF That AELLA girl is gettin' on ma last nerve! With that 'Miss Nice Gal' act... this is a pageant! Not show an' taell! Sugar: You know AH used to do that sing sungin stuff befo'?! And it was WAY better than AELLA'S! Ella: *nods* Oh, I bet it was dear friend! Sugar: *glares* Ella: CONF I'm glad Sugar and I are such close friends! Beardo: *beatboxing* Leonard: *trying to cook rice and boil water with his wand* Wiggly woo! Wiggly wee make water soup and e-t-c! Beardo: CONF I'm pretty shy... but that Leonard dude seems cool! Sugar: I can't believe we have a real WIZARD! on ah team! Ella: *nodding eagerly* He will for SURE partake in our wins! Dave: *rolls eyes and mumbles* He's not even a wizard... Dave: CONF I hate all this lovey-doveyness... it really annoys me! Especially when everyone is fawning over him... what about me! *adjusts sweatervest* Sky: *smiles* We may be oddballs, but we seem like a good, quality team. Go team Maskwak! Stephanie: Woohoo! Ella: Yaaay! *claps* Sugar: Wooooohoo! Beardo: *does victory noise* Dave: Whatever... Dave: CONF I'm sure right when we lose; these things will change fast. It's just a matter of time. Kinosewak camp Topher: So uh, who's building the shelter? I don't want to be a lazy but like... my cuticles do NOT need to be scratched. :/ Amy: Yeah same. Jasmine: CONF Immediately you can tell who the lazies were. Everyone but me, Samey, and Rodney. :/ Jasmine: *to Samey* So she's really your twin sister? Samey: Well *sighs* yeah... I don't think she's that enthusiastic about us sharing this experience... Jasmine: She's not the most useful mate. *finishes shelter* Rodney: *wipes the sweat of his face* Rodney: CONF I'm used to farm life. *laughs* I want to make sure the gals are havin' a good time. Jasmine, Samey, and I work together pretty well. I really think we have some strength to do good in challenges! Amy: UGHHHH! Someone get me wattteeeerrrrr I'm so hungrrryyyy! Scarlett: *about to speak* Max: Neigh! For I, Sir Mastermind am working on such peril myself! *shows contraption and grins* Scarlett: *about to reply* Max: *eagerly running to shore before dropping the contraption in the rice* Topher: *to Brody* So your a surfer? Brody: Yeah brah! I love shreddin' some waves broski! Topher: Neat... Brody: What are your hobbies dude? Topher: Acting. :) Amy: *overhearing* ... Amy: CONF I heard that Topher was a actor... like boo. We don't need some actor acting... only I should be doing that! Rodney: *carrying a bucket of water to camp and accidentally spills it into the rice; causing the contraption to explode and ruin the rice* Woah! What... what happened?! Max: *gasps* FOOL! You ruined my contraption! Samey: Um... and the rice... Jasmine: Max why was it in 'ere in the firs' place?! Max: I must have dropped it! *snarls and turns away pridefully* Samey: CONF I seem to get along with Jasmine and Rodney pretty good. Tom is nice. Max... he's a little question mark... Amy: Oh my gosh y'all are so annoying! We are obviously gonna win the challenge. So we'll get more! Brody: Ahw dudes, it was a mistake! It's fine! :) Topher: *yawns and sits in hammock and rocks back and forth* Yeah. Let's just relax before the challenge. *shivers as he looks at the dirt and trees* Topher: CONF This place so grotty... I'm literally barely staying alive! But if I want to make it far I need to just deal with it... I think I made a good impression on Brody and Amy. Brody: CONF I love that Topher dude! He seems like a stellar bro dude! Amy: CONF Right now, things at camp are meh-meh. I can't wait till we go to tribal. Cause if I am in charge, things are gonna be a LOT more interesting. Challenge Chris: Congratulations Kinosewak for winning the first IMMUNITY challenge! You win rice and tarp! Kinosewak: Woohoo! Beardo: *makes a 'Game Over' sound* Stephanie: UGH! We lost! Sky: *sighs* Camps Kinosewak camp ~ they work more on camp ~ Maskwak camp Dave: Great. Leonard, why did you try and use your 'spells'?! Your not even a wizard! >:( Leonard: >:O STOP DISRESPECTING ME! Leonard: CONF After the immunity challenge, Dave kept digging in and digging in... I knew this would be tough... but not this tough! >;( Sugar: Leave tha' wizard alone scrawneh boy! Ella: This discord shouldn't be happening guys! We are all to blame! Shawn: *making a fire* Sky: *to Shawn and Stephanie by the fire away from the beach arguement* Who should we vote off? Sky: CONF I want to try and slowly slither my way into a alliance, ask them what THEY want and follow. I don't want to be seen as a big player this fast in the game. Stephanie: Beardo is really annoyin' me... Shawn: *shrugs* Leonard is very lazy at camp. Sky: Leonard DID lose us the challenge. :/ Shawn: Leonard is delusional. Which makes him a easy boot or a easy ally... the boot idea would be more ideal. Sky: Okay, we can go with Leonard. Stephanie: K. Stephanie: CONF BITCH NO. I am making sure the vote goes MY WAY tonight. Stephanie: *to Sugar* Don't you get bad vibes from Beardo? Sugar: What'ya mean? Stephanie: Like, wishy-washy. :/ Sugar: I mean, ah guess... but I want that Aella gawn! Stephanie: Why? Sugar: *points to Ella twirling and playing with Leonard* She's a SNAKE! Stephanie: CONF I heard a lot of names goin' a round. But I want Beardo gone. As. soon. as. possible. Sky: CONF I am nervous if Stephanie is actually with us. She IS rather obnoxious... but I don't want a rivalry this soon in the game. Dave, Leonard, Beardo, and Ella are the names I heard. I could easily be the swing vote... but who knows. In this game you have to go with your gut. Tribal Council Chris: Hello. Welcome to the first tribal, please dip your torch and get fire. For in this game once your fire is gone... so are you. :) Anyway, Stephanie. How is the tribe dynamic? Stephanie: We are terrible. Most of our team are either crazy, lazy, or sarcastic. Chris: I see... Dave who do you think she's referring too. Dave: *bluntly* Leonard, Ella, Sugar, Beardo, and Shawn. Shawn: *holds in laughter* Chris: What's so funny Shawn? Shawn: It's pretty obvious the only sarcastic one here is Dave. Ella: Why was I on that list? :/ Sugar: Cause ya' supa' annoyin'? >:/ Ella: *sighs* I really didn't mean to come off that way. Sugar: *rolls eyes* Chris: Leonard, why do you think you were blamed for the loss of the immunity challenge? Leonard: Cause they are athletic wannabe populars! And they see me as their easy blame! Dave: *scoffs* Shut UP. He LEGIT thinks HE is a wizard! Leonard: Cause I am! Chris: Well, I think that's enough discussion. It's time to vote. --VOTING CONFESSIONALS-- Dave: *writes down 'Losernard'* Sorry hun, but I'm sure your 'magic' won't let your votes disappear. :) *slips into Urn* Sugar: *writing down 'Ella'* They best be fools if thay don't knock ya' out now! *slips into Urn* Stephanie: *writes down 'Beairdue'* Bye bye. *puts into Urn* --VOTING CONFESSIONALS END-- Chris: Okay, I will tally the votes. Chris: Vote 1... . . . . . . . . . Chris: Leonard. That's 1 vote Leonard. Vote 2... . . . . . . . . . Chris: Dave. That's 1 vote Leonard. 1 vote Dave. Vote 3... . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Ella. 1 vote Leonard. 1 vote Dave. 1 vote Ella. Next vote... Chris: Leonard. 2 votes Leonard. 1 vote Dave 1 vote for Ella. Vote 5... . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Beardo. 2 votes Leonard, 1 vote Dave, 1 vote Beardo, and 1 vote for Ella. Vote 6... . . . . . . . . . Chris: Dave. 2 votes Leonard, 2 votes Dave. 1 vote Beardo, and of course 1 vote for Ella. The next vote... . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: Beardo. 2 votes Leonard, 2 votes Dave, 2 votes Beardo, and 1 vote for Ella. The last vote and the first person voted off of Total Drama Pahkitew Island... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Chris: *flips vote* Dave: *glares* Leonard: *sighs in relief* Chris: Beardo. With 3 votes, you've been voted off. Please bring me your torch. Beardo: *stands up sighing and gives Chris his torch* Chris: Beardo. The tribe... *snuffs* has spoken. Beardo: *sighs and walks away* Stephanie: *grinning* Chris: Well, hopefully you won't have to come here again. Good luck, hopefully you can improve yourselves tomorrow. Maskwak: *leaves tribal area* Final Words and Votes Votes for Beardo: Stephanie, Leonard, Sky Votes for Leonard: Dave, Shawn Votes for Dave: Ella, Beardo Votes for Ella: Sugar Beardo: My poor social skills ultimately left me too my downfall... I really wanted to try and do good and make some friends. But not everyone can have a happy ending. I wish my tribe good luck, I wish I was more sociable, but I'm fine. My Total Drama experience was good for what it was. :) Category:Blog posts